<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P A T R I C I D E by Slytherwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968411">P A T R I C I D E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch'>Slytherwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Patricide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>killing one's father -- reyna's biggest secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hylla Ramírez-Arellano &amp; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P A T R I C I D E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Reyna?” The voice of my sister calls out, “Are you alright? Did you fall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud crash happened moments ago. Though it wasn’t my body that fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gun in my hand suddenly feels unnaturally heavy. My finger slips away from the trigger. It’s papi’s gun. It’s papi’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reyna?” My sister knocks, “Reyna! I’m coming in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swings open. I can feel the breeze fly through. I turn towards the door, letting papi’s gun drop just like his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh Reyna!” Hylla comes to wipe my face, “Don’t cry. The tears will smear his blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sniffle. I didn’t mean to kill him. He just needed to stop. If he would’ve stopped it would’ve all been over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to have heard the gunshot.” Hylla thinks aloud, “Hurry up and pack your things. Change and wash off. We have to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do what she says. Though, I don’t make a sound. I killed papi. He’s dead because of me. We can’t stay here. We can’t stay here. We can’t stay here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I imagine Reyna around 9/10 and Hylla as 12/13</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>